


getting that d (vitamin)

by ordanary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I wrote this in half an hour don’t judge me, Instagram Stories, M/M, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordanary/pseuds/ordanary
Summary: What their fans didn’t see when Dan posted that one Instagram story sunbathing half naked.





	getting that d (vitamin)

**Author's Note:**

> Sup I wrote this in like half an hour because Dan has that effect on me. Enjoy.

It had been quite a while since Dan had actually found a chance to truly relax amongst all the chaos of being on tour, travelling the world, and whatnot. There never seemed to be a time when he and Phil could just sit down without their laptops and enjoy nothing but the serenity and familiarity of each other’s presence and the gorgeous scenery they were so lucky to always be surrounded by. 

They were so blessed to have the opportunities that they did every single day of this tour, being able to see so many beautiful places and yet not always having the time to fully soak up their surroundings. There was often much stress and a slight ever present panic each time they moved from one place to another, Dan always worrying over every missed opportunity to explore and adventure, while Phil was usually more calm and collected. 

So whenever they finally had time to breathe, they usually spent it seeing famous landmarks such as their exploration of hobbiton in New Zealand, or their day trip to that small island in Australia. It was incredibly rare that they’d spend a free day at their hotel sitting still, but today seemed like a good and fair exception. 

The tour was sadly coming to a close, which meant the weather was getting hotter and lovelier with each destination they conquered. With this warmer atmosphere, a wonderful contrast to the usually rainy skies of England, Dan wanted nothing more than to just lie in the sun with his boyfriend and enjoy the sun.

So that’s exactly what they were doing, lying out on the two connected loungers of their hotel balcony and soaking up the sun’s warm rays before it set for the equally warm evening. 

Dan had peeled his shirt off a while ago following Phil as the latter had suggested they both put on sunscreen, never really bothering to put them back on. 

“There ya go,” Phil had said with a giggle as he plopped a little bit of sunscreen from his finger to Dan’s nose, who in turn crinkled it before rubbing the sunscreen into the rest of his face. 

They’d all seen how his previous trips had turned out, his innocent enough sunbathing turning him into a madly tanned little twink. Phil still liked to bully him over it from time to time, pulling up screenshots from old videos and chasing him around the house with them to win an argument. Needless to say, that tan had the same effect on Dan as Hello Internet did. 

“Gimme the bottle,” Dan requested, making grabby hands and squirting the purple tinted cream onto his hands before discarding the bottle and rubbing sunscreen into Phil’s back and shoulders, smoothing his palms over the expanse of his skin and having to hold back from letting them remain there. 

Phil leaned into his touch as he always did, sighing contently when Dan’s fingers brushed over his neck. 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Dan remarked with a smirk, laughing when Phil nearly collapsed on top of him as a response. 

“You have good hands.”

“I’m taking that as a very high compliment, thank you very much.”

It was now a few minutes later and they were lying side by side, nothing but the backs of their hands touching as they lay with eyes closed and minds calm. 

The sun was deliciously warm, feeling like a heated embrace surrounding them from all angles possible.

“You should post a story,” Phil mumbled, eyes still closed. 

A soft smile played at Dan’s lips as he processed Phil’s suggestion. He loved it when Phil prompted him to take selfies, or pose for a photo– it made him feel like Phil really thought he was beautiful. 

Phil was beautiful, too, and as much as he’d love to take a quick selfie of the both of them lying there together to post to his story, their viewers might go into a bit of a frenzy seeing them both shirtless and with each other. 

Dan pulled his IPhone from the heap of their discarded shirts, entering into the Instagram app and opening the camera. He quickly snapped a picture of himself with eyes nearly closed, elbow extended behind his head as he looked straight into the camera. 

From the picture, everyone would definitely be able to tell he was shirtless, but he didn't really care at all. 

Besides, most people don’t wear shirts while sunbathing, and what kind of influencer would he be if he was promoting sun stroke? 

He quickly typed out a small caption, making himself chuckle with his odd wording but neglecting to change it around either way. He fiddled with the fonts for a minute before settling on the classic typewriter one he usually always settled for and pressing the ‘add to story’ option. 

He then put his phone down beside his chest, re-closing his eyes and humouring himself by thinking of all the dedicated phannies who would be sent into utter hysterics within seconds, chuckling aloud a bit. 

“What?” Phil asked, propping himself up on his elbow and turning to Dan. “Can I see?” 

“Yeah,” he replied with a giggle, handing Phil his phone.

He unlocked the device without hesitation, having memorized his boyfriend’s passcode long ago. As he looked over the story, his eyes widening a bit and his smile growing as he read over the caption, he laughed with Dan. 

“‘Getting that d vitamin’? Really?” He asked, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

Dan laughed, nodding. “There wasn’t enough space to fit ‘vitamin’ on the same line,” he lied with a grin. 

“Bullshit. You’re horrible.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Dan sing-songed, grabbing his phone back and dropping it on the clothing pile before leaning over and placing his fingers under Phil’s chin. 

The aforementioned matched Dan’s grin, then leaning forward to press their lips together in a sweet and short kiss. 

Pulling away, the two settled back down into the loungers, closing their eyes and going back to whatever tranquil daydreaming they’d previously been doing, each with smiles on their faces and warmth against their skin.

That, and the knowledge that they should both probably avoid Tumblr for the next little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! Maybe reblog on tumblr (@ordanary) ?? As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated :) have a lovely day !!


End file.
